Telegram
by Shioon-ssi
Summary: Penyesalan yang bermula pada sepucuk telegram. Sebuah telegram yang hilang... membuat takdir dua insan berubah. Waring: Agak OOC, mungkin garing.


8 Juli 1945

**Temui aku di tempat biasa** _titik_ **ada yg ingin kusampaikan** _koma_ **cepatlah datang** _titik selesai_

9 Juli 1945

**Baik** _koma_ **hari minggu** _koma_ **tempat biasa** _titik selesai_

20 Juli 1945

**Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku** _koma_ **aku akan pergi sebentar lagi** _titik_ **datanglah ditempat biasa** _titik selesai_

21 Juli 1945

**Aku tak bisa** _koma_ **jangan tanya aku lagi** _titik selesai_

1 Agustus 1945

**Aku akan pergi** _koma_ **kesempatan terakhir koma kutuggu samapi lusa** _titik selesai_

3 Agustus 1945

**Kenapa kau tidak jawab** _koma_ **apa benar mau berakhir seperti ini** _titik_ **Kalau itu yang kau inginkan** _koma_ **aku tidak bisa memaksamu** _koma_ **aku berangkat mungkin tidak akan kembali** _titik selesai_

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Telegram© Naer sisra

* * *

><p>Di barisan belakang bis yang tengah berjalan. Duduk disana seorang gadis yang tengah menggenggam berlembar kertas usang. Tampak iris lavender itu mengikuti alur-alur kalimat dari kertas usang yang sudah menguning itu. Sesekali disekanya debu yang ada di permukaan kertas yang sudah lapuk itu. Jemarinya yang lentik membuka kertas yang lain kemudian membaca, terus berulang-ulang tanpa terlihat bosan. Wajahnya memerah sekarang, dengan telinga yang juga ikut memerah, tidak dapat disembunyikan padahal dia sama sekali tidak mau menunjukkan sifat yang seperti ini di depan umum. Apa lagi di sampingnya kini ada seseorang yang sudah lama ditakutinya.<p>

Mengerling ke samping dengan curi-curi pandang seperti maling. Iris lavendernya menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah mendengarkan musik lewat earphone yang terpasang wajahnya yang kaku dan dingin yang kini menatap ke luar jendela menatap pemandangan yang silih berganti seperti tayangan film kusut yang memusingkan. Rambut indigonya bergerak tertiup angin yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka. Sesekali mengenai rambut si gadis yang juga berwarna sama. Perlahan namun pasti, tatapan menusuk itu kembali menghujam gadis beriris lavender.

"Ada apa eh? Kau mau turun sekarang?" ucap pemuda itu sambil menopangkan dagu yang di sangganya di jendela bis.

"E-e-eh... bu-bukan seperti itu Uchiha-san... a-aku hanya... hanya..." berucap dengan terbata, gadis itu terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Sudahlah... tidak ada habisnya gemetarmu itu eh Hyuuga," menghembuskan napas pelan seperti tengah mengejek namun tetap dalam taraf halus. Tidak frontal, tapi tetap saja Hinata Hyuuga, gadis itu, semakin gemetar.

Mereka terdiam. Terdiam ditengah kerumunan manusia yang ada di dalam bis yang asik bercengkerama dengan orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya. Hinata kikuk bukan main. Baru ada lima belas menit perjalanan dirinya sudah tidak kuat. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke Uchiha yang ada disebelahnya menebar aura negatif yang sangat mencekam.

Aura mencakam + aura pemalu = Canggung

Entah kenapa suatu formula aneh muncul di kepala Hinata. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat lututnya lemas. Aduh, memang payah Hinata ini, sifat pemalunya sudah tidak ketolongan lagi. Dia sama sekali tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah ini, apalagi terlibat bersama Sasuke Uchiha yang terkenal sebagai preman sekolah bersama geng-nya, apa tuh Hinata juga ingat hanya samar-samar saja. Ah iya, Geng Taka.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hinata semakin lemas. Tangannya bertumpu pada punggung kursi bis. Mengutuk dirinya hingga dapat berakhir seperti ini. Rasanya kalau dia ingat-ingat gara-gara kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

.

.

**Flash back Dua hari yang lalu**

Pekerjaan di Kantor Pos memang tidak gampang. Hinata menatap sepupunya Neji Hyuuga tengah mengangkut barang-barang yang terlihat berat dan menguras keringat. Andai saja Hinata memiliki kekuatan lebih, pasti dia sudah membantu sepupunya itu. Tapi, walau dia bersikeras seperti apapun tetap saja sepupunya yang bishonen itu terus menolak. Katanya tidak baik untuk perempuan, nanti tangannya berotot.

Mendengar itu tentu saja Hinata sebal, dia bukan tipe yang suka duduk tenang sedangkan ada yang sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, apa mau dikata, perintah ya perintah. Dia tidak berani membantah sepupunya.

Hari ini jadwal bersih-bersih kantor pos. Terbayang banyaknya kertas-kertas berserakan di lantai dan juga debu-debu yang berserakan di lantai sesekali Hinata tidak kuat untuk tidak bersin. Dan sudah berkali-kali dia disuruh keluar oleh Neji, tapi Hinata tetap saja tidak bergeming. Dia mau menunggu hingga Neji selesai memindahkan barang kemudian sisa nya Hinata yang membersihkan.

"Hei Hinata! Sudahlah jangan disini, nanti kau sesak napas!" ucap Neji sambil mengacung-acungkan kemoceng seperti sebilah pedang ke arah Hinata.

"Bi-biar saja saya di sini Neji-kun... saya mau bantu-bantu juga," ucap Hinata tetap bersikukuh.

Neji hanya menghela napas panjang kemudian mengambil sebuah tumpukan kertas tidak yang terlihat sudah lapuk dan tua. Menjinjing kertas itu kemudian menyrahkannya ke Hinata.

"Ini, kau mau bantu kan? Buang ke tempat sampah ya, cepat sebelum ruangan ini berdebu, apa? Ini? Hanya kertas telegram yang tidak tersampaikan ke tujuan, nah cepat buang," ucap Neji singkat kemudian kembali membersihkan ruangan. Hinata hanya cemberut, pasti Neji ingin Hinata tidak ada di ruangan ini. Dengan sebal, Hinata keluar kantor pos. Berjalan pelan sambil menjauhkan hidungnya dari tumpukan kertas super tua yang bikin hasrat untuk bersin semakin kuat.

Sesekali Hinata melirik ke tumpukan telegram tua itu, saking tua-nya ada yang sampai tahun 1940-an. "Wah, kalau di simpan mungkin bisa bawa keberuntungan ya." Ucapnya pelan dengan polos.

Duh, legenda dari mana itu non?

Belum sempat dia melangkah, dari arah belakang ada tubrukan kuat hingga tubuhnya terjungkal ke depan.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" jeritnya sambil meronta-ronta perihal ada seonggok tubuh manusia tidak dikenal kini nangkring di atas tubuhnya. Bukan hanya itu, ternyata sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda dan wajah mereka sangat dekat... hingga rasanya napas mereka saling bertemu.

Memerah padam. Seperti tomat yang sudah kelewat matang. Lalu...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Menjeritlah Hinata seperti tengah melihat hantu.

Dirasakannya mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan pemuda. Duh makin spot jantung tuh si Hinata.

"Ssstt! Jangan berisik, nanti aku dikira orang mesum!" suara yang berat dan ngebass membuat tampangnya yang sudah dingin semakin menakutkan, "Ugh... dan jangan teriak lagi, oke?" Hinata mengangguk saja.

Lalu tangan itu lepas dari mulut hinata.

"Stop! Jangan teriak, itu tadi perjanjiannya kan?" tanya pemuda bersurai raven itu. Sepertinya Hinata kenal orang didepannya. Kalau tidak salah...

"EH! KAU KAN UCHIHA SASUKE SI PEMBANTAI!" menjerit seperti orang kesurupan, Hinata kalap bukan main.

"Pembantai? Hah... lama-lama namaku bisa semakin tercemar nih..." ucap Sasuke sambil mengurut pelipisnya. "Ah terserahlah..." ucapnya lalu kemudian berdiri hendak berlenggang meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpuruk di jalan dengan wajah memerah yang belum hilang. Iris hitamnya menatap kertas-kertas yang berserakan di jalan. Uh... ini hasil perbuatannya kan? Menghela napas sebal, kemudian jongkok sambil memunguti satu-persatu kertas yang berserakan.

"Apa boleh buat..." ucapnya sambil menggerutu pelan namun tangannya sigap menarik kertas-kertas yang ada di jalan. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan bingung, kok sepertinya rumor yang beredar sangat tidak cocok dengan Sasuke yang ada sekarang. Iris lavendernya menata lurus pada wajah Sasuke yang berkulit pucat.

"Apa, ada yang aneh eh?" ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke Hinata, hebat ya seperti ada mata ketiga saja.

"Eh, ti-tidak kok... hanya... aneh eh?"

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Aneh saja."

"Ah tidak jelas."

"O-oh ya?"

"Hn."

Hinata jadi bingung deh, perasaan rumor bilang kalau Sasuke ini anak berandalan yang suka bikin onar dan menyiksa orang haus akan darah dan air mata. Senang menari di atas penderitaan orang lain dan suka cari perkara dengan guru. Eh, benar tidak sih itu rumor... kok sama sekali berbeda sekarang. Masak pembantai bantu-bantuin mungut kertas di jalan? Jangan-jangan itu hanya bohong belaka.

Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok pemuda itu. Hinata menelusuri lekuk wajah Sasuke yang tegas, rambutnya yang seperti patat ayam juga tubuhnya yang sigap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang jahat dari sikapnya. Lalu, Hinata menangkap gerakan yang aneh. Sasuke berhenti bergerak, tangannya menggenggam sebuah kertas telegram usang. Perlahan tubuhnya bergetar, kepalanya mengadah dari melihat kertas jadi menatap Hinata.

Tatapannya aneh, seperti tengah melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

"Da-darimana kau dapat telegram ini?"

"E-eh?"

"Darimana!"

"E-eh... anu..."

"KUBILANG DARI MANA! KENAPA ADA NAMA NENEKKU DISINI?" suara Sasuke membentak keras, membuat Hinata kaget sambil memegang dadanya.

"A-a-aku... tidak... dari ah... a-ku da-pat dari kantor pos keluarga ku..."

Sasuke meremas kertas itu, giginya gemeletuk sepertinya menahan kesal. Hinata menjadi takut, sepertinya wajah asli Sasuke si Pembantai benar-benar tepat seperti yang dikatakan rumor. Tubuh Hinata kini bergetar hebat. Dia terdiam sambil menutup matanya, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

Sunyi, senyap, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bingung, Hinata membuka matanya.

"Gara-gara telegram ini... nenek menderita hingga akhir hayatnya... gara-gara telegram ini... dia menanggung beban seumur hidupnya! Kau mengerti hah? Jadi kau harus tanggung jawab! Kau harus temukan penerima telegram ini!"

"E-eh..."

.

.

**Flashback end**.

Bukan ingatan yang menyenangkan memang, Hinata hanya bisa termenung sambil mengingat kalimat Sasuke yang agak keras dan kasar. Namun, matanya mengerling pada kertas buram yang dia pegang dengan lengan yang lain.

2 Agustus 1945

**Temui aku di taman yang lain** _koma_ **aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu** _titik selesai_

Telegram ini tidak tersampaikan karena terselip entah dimana di bagian kantor pos. Hinata mengerling ke Sasuke yang masih saja menatap pemandangan di luar.

Hinata ingat ekspresi Sasuke saat itu, saat dia meneriakkan nama neneknya di telegram. Wajahnya benar-benar sedih. Entah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, sepertinya arti telegram ini sangat besar dengan kehiduapan seseorang.

"Kau tahu..."

Hinata mendongak ke arah Sasuke, telinganya di pasang baik-baik tidak ingin melewatkan satu kata pun dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku bukan keturunan nenek ku... dia hanya mengangkatku jadi anak asuhnya." Terdiam lagi, Sasuke sepertinya tengah memikirkan sebuah kalimat.

"Setiap malam dia sering menceritakan kisah tentang seorang gadis yang telah meninggalkan seorang pria, yah.. kau tahu lah, cerita semacam itu mana dingerti anak kecil."

"Tapi sering tak sengaja kulihat nenek menangis sambil membaca surat-surat usang yang ada di lemari pribadinya... sambil menyebut-nyebut nama seseorang..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nenekmu sekarang?"

"Dia tidak menikah."

"Eh? Yang benar?"

"Ya, dia tidak melupakan seseorang yang berarti baginya... itu... orang yang ingin dikirim telegram oleh nenek tapi tidak sampai..."

"Oh..."

Jadi begitu, karena itu Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal kemarin. Melihat isi telegram yang menunjukkan sebuah tempat pertemuan dan tidak terkirim. Hal ini sangat besar pengaruhnnya, melihat jawaban dari kekasih nenek Sasuke yang akan pergi. Perlahan di lihatnya balasan dari kekasih nenek sasuke, yang tanggal 1 dab 3 Agustus.

1 Agustus 1945

**Aku akan pergi** _koma_ **kesempatan terakhir koma kutuggu samapi lusa** _titik selesai_

3 Agustus 1945

**Kenapa kau tidak jawab** _koma_ **apa benar mau berakhir seperti ini** _titik_ **Kalau itu yang kau inginkan** _koma_ **aku tidak bisa memaksamu** _koma_ **aku berangkat mungkin tidak akan kembali** _titik selesai_

Seharusnya ada surat balasan dari nenek Sasuke. Tapi, tidak terkirim karenya terselip di kantor telegram.

Ya, karena tidak tersampaikan. Mereka tidak dapat bertemu. Hinata jadi merasa bersalah karena leluhurnya tidak sampai mengantarkan pesan nenek Sasuke. Hingga membuat beliau tidak menikah dengan siapa-siapa. Perlahan Hinata mengerling pada Sasuke.

"Lalu... bagaimana nenekmu sekarang?"

"Sudah meninggal..."

"Oh..."

Menydihkan ya? Meninggal tanpa ada orang terkasih di dekat kita. Mengimpikan dunia dapat diputar balik waktunya hingga mungkin dapat mengoreksi kesalahan-kesalahan di zaman dulu. Hidup sendiri tanapa ada yang menemani, hingga matipun masih membawa penyesalan.

Irisnya menatap sayu pada kertas tersebut. Perlahan rasa takutnya mulai hilang, ditolehkannya kepalanya kesamping. "Uchiha-san... kita pasti akan menemukan_nya_." Suara Hinata, anehnya tidak bergetar. Juga tidak menunjukkan kegugupan sama sekali. Dirinya sudah benar-benar bertekad.

Sasuke menatap Hinata beberapa saat, kemudian sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya, "Kenapa jadi semangat begitu eh? Tidak seperti biasanya kau tidak gugup," terkekeh kecil, dan terdengar seperti mengejek.

"Eh-hh.. k-kok malah ketawa sih! Saya sudah bertekad begini jangan ditertawakan!" ucap Hinata kesal. Eh dia bisa juga kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Ya... ya... terserah," ucap Sasuke sambil kembali menatap pemandangan luar jendela bis. Namun, perlahan seringai tadi berganti dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang lembut. Hingga membuat Hinata bersemu.

"Ya... kita harus menemukannya... harus..."

TBC...

* * *

><p>Jreng-jreng-jreng!<p>

Berakhir dengan gaje-nya...

Duh monggo silakan dikomen bagi yang berkenan.

Ini Fic gaje gak sih? *cuma mau nanya*


End file.
